


Jimon and Their Blanket Dilemma

by santiaghoe



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, technically a tent/blanket but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiaghoe/pseuds/santiaghoe
Summary: Jace and Simon get dragged on a camping trip for "bonding" purposes, where they're stuck together in a small tent with one blanket. Fighting and kissing ensue.





	Jimon and Their Blanket Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here :D I already posted this on my Tumblr ( raphael-af.tumblr.com ). I want to thank banesexual ( aka softjimon on Tumblr ) for talking me through my nervousness to post and just being my friend in general lmao. She is so sweet and talented, go check her out!

“Simon, I swear if you keep touching me with your cold ass toes I’m going to kill you,” Jace hissed. He rolled away from the vampire’s literal cold feet for what felt like the millionth time that night, pulling the blanket they were sharing with him.

“It’s not my fault this tent is so small,” Simon grumbled and tried yanking some of the fabric back over him. Jace kept a firm grip on it though. This was revenge for all the cold, undead limbs that had been jabbing into him for the past two hours. “Jace, my butt is cold! Come on.”

Muffled giggles came from a few yards away. He hated Clary and Izzy so much right now. They had decided it would be a wonderful idea for the six of them to go camping as some sort of dumb bonding exercise. The first problem though was that they barely had anything with them. 

There were only two tents. So of course, he and Simon had gotten shoved into the smaller one together while Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Clary took the larger one. Jace was sure there was enough room for all of them in there, but the girls were having none of it when he approached them about it.

The second problem was that it was almost November and they only had Simon’s ratty blanket that he kept in his van to stay warm. So here they were, stuck together in a small tent in the middle of nowhere and they were definitely not cuddling. No way. Simon was just pressed against his back because there was no room. This was totally not real spooning. Jace would never be the little spoon.

“Hey, Jace?” Simon whispered, his breath ghosting against the back of Jace’s neck. He shivered.

“Hm?”

“You’re a blanket stealing douche!” he whispered harshly before launching himself across Jace, trying to pull his blanket out from the other man’s grasp. He wasn’t successful, unsurprisingly. Simon pouted when he realized he was never going to give it up. Jace lazily smirked up at Simon.

“You done?”

Simon glared and stuck his tongue out before sliding back over to his spot, dramatically chattering his teeth and making loud “brrr” noises. Jace snorted, rolling his eyes. He relaxed his grip, finally letting Simon yank some of the blanket back, which rolled Jace with it until he was laying on his back. Jace glared at him but Simon sighed in relief and wiggled further into Jace’s space, pressing his face against his shoulder. 

It made Jace feel warm, and not just in the temperature way. It was as if there was a furnace in his stomach. Or, it could be the fact that Simon and thrown his leg across him. He looked down at the man pressed against him, Simon was already looking at him with a strange expression.

Simon’s gaze was heavy and Jace’s eyes flickered down to watch him wet his lips. Jace leaned towards him, not quite sure of what he was doing. They were only an inch apart when he was brought out of his daze by shrill screams of excitement and the flash of a camera. The two pulled away from each other, turning to look towards the offending light with pure horror etched across their faces.

Magnus stood at the window of their tent, cellphone in hand, with a sly smirk on his face. Clary and Izzy were stood next to him, giggling with each other. Alec was standing a few feet behind them, pressed against a tree. He was shaking his head, but also looked amused. The girls leaned over to look at the picture Magnus had taken.

“Oh, that is so getting framed!” she grinned mischievously.

“I want ten copies,” Clary added, still laughing.

Simon let out a small noise and ducked under the blanket, too embarrassed to face their friends. Jace didn’t even bother trying to defend himself, no way was he digging himself an even bigger hole. He just glared and sat up to zip the tent window shut before throwing himself back down heavily. 

“Have fun in there you two!” Magnus singsonged, then added. “Don’t forget to use lube!” The other three snickered. Jace sighed in relief as he heard them walk away and their tent zip up. Simon peeked out of the blankets, looking over at Jace. His face was bright red, but he was smiling stupidly. Jace shook his head, but couldn’t help his own smile.

“So,” Simon started, averting his eyes and fidgeting. “Can I still get that kiss?”

Jace just stared at him, startled. Simon was biting his bottom lip and staring at the hem of Jace’s t-shirt. He was starting to look more and more nervous by the second. He was starting to pull away, about to apologize, when Jace summoned up his courage and dipped his head down. They looked at each other for another brief moment before Jace pressed forward gently.

Simon kissed him back awkwardly, but they found a smooth rhythm after a few attempts and some brief giggles against each other’s mouths. Simon’s lips were soft and he tasted faintly like french vanilla coffee. Jace was already addicted and he pressed forward hungrily. Simon made a small sound and pressed back, just as eager. If you had told either of them before that one day they would be making out together in a tent with their friends ten feet away, they would have both died from laughter. But here they were, and it felt like this is what they were meant to be doing for weeks.

They pulled away from each other reluctantly, both smiling at each other. Jace leaned in and pressed a few quick kisses across the other boy’s face until Simon laughed and ducked his head down, hiding from Jace’s onslaught of affection.

“Stop being so gross!” he muttered against the fabric of Jace’s shirt. They both knew he was full of shit, Simon was still grinning. 

Jace let out a yawn, the day finally catching up with him. He settled closer to Simon, wrapping his arm around the boy and pulling him into his chest. Simon mumbled something, but it was muffled by Jace’s chest.

“Hm?”

Simon pulled back and smiled up at him sleepily. Jace felt himself melt, he was too soft for this stupid vampire. “I said goodnight”

“Goodnight, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, it was really just some practice to get used to writing but crit is definitely welcome as long as long as it's polite! If you have any prompts feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr. Also, keep an eye out if you're interested in saphael because I have a decent lengthed one on the way.


End file.
